yelbatinfandomcom-20200214-history
Island/Part six
New Year’s Eve Excuse me?}} Oh, what a lovely name!}} I guess I'll talk to him!|As Oswald approaches, de Mohrenschildt seems pleasantly surprised that such a beautiful woman would take an interest in his friend.}} Почему - Вы здесь? What are you doing here?}} Вы знаете меня? Do you know me?|Oswald takes Kimiko by the arm and leads her away. Isaac Levanthal follows them. Soon Kimiko and Oswald are sitting together on a sofa. Mohrenschildt watches as they engage in what seems a pleasant conversation. Kimiko hands a slip of paper to Oswald. He looks at it, smiles, and folds and puts it in his pocket. Levanthal is standing nearby. Kimiko looks up at him. Again, from her perspective, the scene has a dreamlike quality as all fades out. Fade in to Kimiko asleep in a bedroom. Levanthal is sitting on the bed. He shakes her.}} Oh, Isaac! My goodness, were we drinking?}} My God, Isaac. What's wrong with me?}} Drink this. It will make you sleep again. We will talk in the morning.|She accepts the glass and drinks. The effect is sudden.}} Oh!|In one adept movement, Levanthal takes the glass from her hand, embraces her, and lowers her gently back down. He covers her with the blanket and watches her for a moment. Then he stands, walks out, closes the bedroom door, and crosses the living room of an apartment to a pair of swinging doors. He passes through them into the kitchen. Waiting there, at the kitchen table, is Natalia Lysenko. Bryan O'Connor is standing.}} I don't like this, Levanthal. It's dangerous.}} Oh, I suppose I should tell you. You have a right to know. A few years ago, Bryan, Chinese and Russians were experimenting with drugs. Truth serums, mind control, all that. The CIA learned of this and started a program of its own, not to be outdone. It's a million dollar investment under Dr. Sydney Gottlieb. Part of it is at the Medical Center for Federal Prisoners. I'm in charge there. I call it the Insanity Lab. That's my little joke. You see, the results have been disappointing, to say the least. There is just no way, Bryan, to control long-term behavior with drugs. I've told Gottlieb. The program itself is insane. It can't be done, but the CIA wants us to keep trying.}} Very well. Walker is a public figure. He cannot simply disappear as Krueger did. There will be an investigation. His death must be at the hands of a person who wants him gone every bit as much as we do. Natalia has done well to find us such a man. Oswald is a punk, a neurotic communist with delusions of importance. He has already publicly threatened Walker. He is a man against whom the FBI will build a quick, iron-clad case. But by the time he is identified he will have disappeared, gone back to Russia to live out his miserable life as a fugitive. He is not to know, ever, who we are. If he is arrested here, or returned by the Russians, we will need his ignorance to protect us. So you must say nothing that gives any clue to our identities.}} I am Hans-Heinric Krueger! I entered the country in 1945, fleeing the Nazis, and now I am denounced, blacklisted, pursued and persecuted by the likes of Edwin Walker because I am a loyal member of the communist party! Do you see the beauty in this, Bryan? If Oswald is captured after he kills Walker, and if he names Henry Krueger as the man who helped him, the trail will lead police nowhere but back to Edwin Walker himself! A disaffected admirer plotted revenge. Krueger tried to protect Walker, and then enlisted a patsy to kill Walker when he was denied protection himself. Henry Krueger the fascist will live again. Again, he will pretend to be a communist. Again he will recruit his patsy — now to silence an evil man, not an innocent child!}} A shot in the dark You are lying! Stupid!}} I found this! In your clothes.}} Go to bed.}} Hello? Hello?}} Marina, is that you? What's wrong?}} Lee is crazy! He's crazy! He hit me again!|Oswald shakes his head, seeming almost disappointed that she has only called a friend. He goes away, into the bedroom.}} All right.|She hangs up the phone and looks toward the bedroom, not afraid, but very sad. A baby is crying.}} Dodger blue Are you enjoying the game?}} There's no color here but Dodger blue.}} Oh, because he’s white?}} No, that’s silly!}} I try not to get involved in politics, Carlton.}} Gōdspel of the Times Not that. Yesterday’s Times. The Sunday evening religion supplement.}} Call Kimiko for me, will you?.}} Right.}} Talk to Kimiko, first. Then we'd better go see Jim.|Cut to the headquarters of the Los Angeles Times at 202 West 1st Street. Entering the lobby of the massive 1930's art deco building, Studeman and Angela Butler are met by a young white man with light brown hair and glasses. He kisses Angela lightly on the lips before shaking Studeman's hand. They walk to and enter an elevator.}} Why shouldn't we be friends, Jon?}} Yes. It is the sixties.|Cut to a small editor's conference room with a round table and a glass wall. The three are sitting at the table, Studeman and Angela side-by-side, across from the investigative reporter, Jim. Beyond the glass wall is a wide floor filled with desks, typewriters, copy machines, and busy reporters and staff.}} Yeah, the Russians are involved in all of this. She claims to think the Russian KGB is arranging to hand over a couple nuclear torpedoes to an American church! Can you even imagine such a thing? Can you imagine if we printed it! I felt sorry for her, and I stopped taking notes after a minute or so. But I let her go on. I suppose she knew I wasn't buying any of it. At the end she acted like she'd seen someone, or suddenly remembered something, I don't know, and then she got up and ran out of the restaurant.}} Yes. I'm pretty damn sure, Jon. I looked around. And where would they get a Navy cannon? How would they put it there? And why on earth would they want it? You can't defend a tunnel with a 5-inch gun, can you?}} An accident in the shelter? I warned you he would be here. He knows everything.|As Studeman walks around the car, Hideo embraces Kimiko and whispers to her.}} I’m sorry. I thought maybe you knew the reporter.}} I am brave!|He runs to the door and throws it open. Studeman hears William Seers' voice as the boy disappears inside the other room.}} Can I go, too? I want to go in the mine!}} The main shaft is up there. Ore would tumble down these wooden slews to where the stamp reduced it enough to be poured down the mountain to the other mills. We keep a generator here now to light the mine’s higher levels and to pump it out a bit.|George takes keys from his belt and unlocks a large metal bin. He throws up the top of the bin and allows the sides to fall away, revealing a gasoline-fueled electric generator}} You see this. Nothing keeps them out. They could at least close it when they leave. People are not the only ones that explore these tunnels. We found an injured bear in here once. It had fallen down a shaft.}} And I’ll drive!}} Natalia's lament I have been keeping an eye on you, Ronnie. Your father has shared with me your grade reports. You do very well in subjects that interest you. Not so well in others. What do you want to be when you grow up?}} Oh, we can’t? Just what the hell do you know? Why don't you tell him what we are capable of, Isaac!}} Don't do it, Natalia. Please. Please, Nattie. Don't do it.}} Why did you protect me then? You loved me, didn't you? Tell me that you love me now, Isaac. Please!}} I brought you here to keep an eye on Jonathan. You were to follow him, to tap his phone, to help Kimiko and me learn what he suspects and who he's been talking to. You were not to kill him!}} Kimiko and you! What about me, Isaac? What about me? I have been with you from the beginning. You think Kimiko loves you? She doesn't!}} He won't tell you. But he told me. When they were in college, he was in love with the same girl that Studeman loved.}} Jonathan was my friend! He was my friend! My friend! Yes — I loved her! — I did! — but I loved Jonathan! — I never wanted to hurt him — I don’t want to hurt him now!}} Enough! We will talk of this no more. You must concentrate on your part. Leave Studeman to me. We need the devices, Natalia. We cannot hide and be safe unless we have the power that those weapons represent. They must be delivered soon.}} It is not that easy, Isaac.}} Leave us now, Hideo. Go to Studeman. Take Kimiko with you. She knows nothing of what we're doing. Her belief in you, Hideo, is our only protection. Her faith must convince him, or we will have no choice. Go now. I need to speak with Natalia alone for a while.}} The Indianapolis savior Do you know? About me?}} I did get that impression.|The doorbell rings. Studeman gets up and puts on pants and a robe. Then he bends over and kisses Kimiko.}} I don't — What do you mean?}} Mind of a murderer Don’t be an idiot, Oswald. You can’t kill a president. You cannot kill a governor.}} Tragedy in Dallas He gone to work.}} You heard him, gentlemen.|Two agents draw their weapons and run with the motorcycle policemen toward the Book Depository. Another speaks into a walkie-talkie.}} You leave me alone!|O'Connor grabs Oswald by the front of his jacket, lifts him entirely into the air and slings him up against a Coke machine.}} No!}} Bad choice, Lee!|Suddenly they hear running footsteps and shouts from outside. Oswald draws coins from his pocket, turns, and begins to purchase a Coke from the machine. O'Connor skirts past and backs himself against the wall behind the vending machine. Though hidden from the door, O'Connor's gun is still trained on Oswald.}} Don't move!}} Don’t move! Does he work here?}} Just the employees.|O'Connor seems suddenly panicked. He looks past the officer and observes Oswald leaving.}}